1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaling fish and more particularly, to a fish scaling device which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a base or support for receiving a fish, an adjustable tail clamp located on one end of the support for clamping the tail of the fish to the support and a head clamp attached to the opposite end of the support for securing the head of the fish to the support. In another preferred embodiment a scaling mechanism is used for removing scales from the fish, which is immobilized on the support. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention the scaling device is characterized by an electric motor having a handle and a rotating scaling tool and a removable, transparent cover may be positioned over the base to contain the removed scales. In a most preferred embodiment a scaling panel may be hinged to the base and fitted with a longitudinal slot to access the scaling tool and close one side of the support when the cover is deployed over the support.
One of the problems realized in scaling fish is the difficulty of immobilizing the fish during the scaling operation. Another problem is the difficulty of obtaining a scaling tool which is sufficiently versatile to scale fish of any desired size with a desired degree of efficiency and minimum effort. Fish are typically scaled by securing the body of the fish on a flat surface with one hand and using a spoon or other scaling implement to scrape the scales from the fish in a laborious, tedious and inefficient manner. Regardless of the degree of care utilized in the scaling operations, scales are scattered throughout the area and scales invariably remain on the fish and are difficult to detect until the fish is cooked, at which time they appear as opaque, hard, white flecs on the cooked fish. The scaler may also inadvertently contact the hand, resulting in injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various scaling devices are known in the art for scaling fish. U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,083, dated Nov. 27, 1934, to O. V. Strand, details a "Fish Scaling Device" which includes a handle, a housing extending from the handle and a cylindrical, rotating scaling member positioned in the housing and rotatably attached to an electric motor for scaling fish. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,272, dated Jun. 19, 1951, to J. Gabriel, details a "Fish Scaler" of similar design, the scaling portion of which is fitted with curved blades that are serrated for contacting and removing scales from fish. Another fish scaling device is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,689, dated Oct. 20, 1953, to W. R. Witte. The fish scaling device is characterized by an electric motor and a scaling mechanism, complete with handle attached to the electric motor by means of a flexible cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,751, dated May 3, 1966, to J. D. Wilborn, details another fish cleaning device. The device includes a flat board fitted with adjustable head and tail-securing portions that immobilize the head and tail of the fish for manual scaling. A "Fish-Holding Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,885, dated May 27, 1969, to A Reitz. The device includes a flat board provided with a clamp for engaging and immobilizing the tail of a fish and a spring and retainer member for engaging the head of a fish and securing the fish for scaling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,719, dated Jul. 7, 1970, to D. D. Anderson details a "Fish Holding Rack". The rack includes a frame for receiving a fish and having a clip at one end for immobilizing the tail and a second clip at the opposite end for immobilizing the head, so the fish can be scaled manually. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,794, dated Jun. 26, 1973, to George R. Smith, details a "Fish Fillet Aid". The device includes an L-shaped base member for supporting the fish in a vertical position and clamps to rigidly hold the fish at its head, body and tail portions to the base member. The fish is thusly immobilized for manual scaling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,988, dated Feb. 12, 1974, to Neal J. Maxwell details an "Anchor For Holding a Fish While Working On The Same". The fish retainer includes the combination of a support for a fish, including a board or table top and an anchor for yielding holding the fish on the top surface of the support when it is desired to skin, fillet or scale the fish. The anchor includes a stem which extends rearwardly through the mouth of the fish and the free end of the stem abuts the rear wall of the stomach cavity of the fish. The stem forces the fish against the support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,967, dated Sep. 10, 1974, to Lester C. Kieser, details a "Fish Cleaning Board". The device includes a board, against which the body of the fish is placed, a hook at one end of the board for holding the head of the fish and a dual purpose tool removably clamped on the board adjacent to the opposite end of the board for confining the body of the fish during scaling or skinning.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fish scaling device which is characterized by a flat base or support for receiving a fish to be scaled, an adjustable tail clamp for securing the tail of the fish to the base and an adjustable head clamp for engaging the fish and securing the head portion of the fish to the base.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fish scaling device which is characterized by a support fitted with adjustable tail and head clamps for immobilizing a fish to be scaled on the support member, a transparent cover removably fitted over the support member and engaging a scaling panel hinged to the support and provided with an open-ended slot for receiving a scaling implement and scaling the fish inside the transparent cover.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, portable fish scaling device which includes flat support for receiving a fish, an adjustable tail clamp characterized by a tail clamp bar seated on the support and made adjustable by a pair of parallel slots for receiving bolts extending through the tail clamp bar and fitted with wing nuts for securing the tail of the fish to the support, a head clamp fixed or hinged to the support and provided with multiple openings for receiving a tapered dowel that extends through the head clamp openings into the mouth of the fish and immobilizes the head of the fish and a rotating scaler which includes an electric motor having a handle and a shaft, to which shaft is attached a rotating scaling tool for removing the scales from the fish immobilized on the support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fish scaling device which includes a flat support for receiving and supporting a fish, an adjustable tail clamp characterized by a tail clamp bar resting on the support and made adjustable by a pair of parallel slots that receive bolts extending through the tail clamp bar and fitted with wing nuts for securing the tail of the fish to the support, a head clamp secured to the opposite end of the support and provided with multiple openings for receiving a tapered dowel that extends through the head clamp openings, into the mouth of the fish and immobilizes the head of the fish, a scaling panel hinged to one edge of the support and an open-ended, horizontal slot located in the scaling panel, an L-shaped, transparent housing shaped to fit over the support and engage the scaling panel and a scaler which includes an electric motor, to the shaft of which is attached a rotating scaling tool for removing the scales from the fish immobilized on the base as the shaft projects through the slot in the scaling panel.